Lessons In The Park
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When dating your student, it's imperative that you plan your day smart. Don't go on dates where you'll see anyone you may know. Don't go to any student popular areas. And don't get caught. Sadly, fates a real pain in the ass and joker is just unlucky.


**I do not own Persona 5 of any of its characters. They all belong to Altus and P-Studios.**

 **If you've read this already stand alone, then you don't need to read the this one. This is just a good place for people to read them back to back instead of people looking for them, increases the number of stories for the pairings out there, and helps everyone read it.**

 **Fixed a few mistakes. God knows there's mostly likely a crap ton more. I'll get them another time.**

 **And I now I have writer's burn out. That's what I get for working on two stories back to back. Oh well, it'll give me time to max out all the other romances.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's a Secret to Everyone:

A Lesson at the park

"You want to go on a date? Tomorrow?"

Akira nodded to his teacher on the other end of his phone.

In her home, seated at her recently cleaned work desk, Sayado Kawakami chewed her bottom lip. Years ago, the thirty-two-year-old would have never thought of dating her own student. Or even someone who is considered a wanted criminal. It all feels like some sort of dream.

But here she is. Sitting at her desk on a Saturday night after school, talking to the same young man who had just passed her quiz this morning. And who she had a steamy kissing session with behind the school practice building.

"Well…." She mulled over her next words. Truth be told, their little make out session wasn't enough for her either. Their first and most recent date was during the school trip to Hawaii. That's was back in the beginning of September and now it's the middle of October. With his Phantom thief business and her living the life of a busy teacher, their times spending alone are very rare. And that's without the added fact of their social status.

"There's a small festival in Inokashira Park. It's not a big one or all that popular. We can blend into the crowd and just take a walk in the park since it won't be many people there." Akira explained his idea to her. The sound of his voice made the plan sound a lot more inviting.

"Fine." While she sounded frustrated, her glowing smile said otherwise. As much as she wanted to chastise herself for acting like a silly little girl, she can't help it around him. Akira's always so confident, that she can't help but lower her guard with him.

'And once again I am relying on him instead of the other way around.' She let a small out laugh at the irony.

"I'll see you at the park around two ok?"

"Alright." Kawakami could hear Akira smirk as his spoke. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

"Ah! Um..." Sayado blushed at the sudden confession.

Saying a rather flustered, "I... I love you too." Before she hung up with flustered face.

"Phew. That man loves to catch me off guard huh?" She sighed.

-OOO-

In his attic room, Akira sighed in relief. The sun is still seven hours away before rising. A good thing since Morgana is still asleep. As much as he loves his feline friend, he has a feeling he would blab to his whole team that he is dating his homeroom teacher.

He wanted to wait a little longer before asking Sayado on another date, hopefully after this whole thing with Okumura blows over. But the times he spends with her alone are getting fewer and fewer. And there's that feeling in his gut that something bad will happen soon.

The leader of the Phantom thieves shook his head of such dark thoughts. The stress of trying to find the Metaverse killer, and helping Haru out must be weighing on him.

'That's the reason I want to see her so badly.' He agreed with himself. Having Kawakami around him always puts his troubled mind at ease. When two P.M hits tomorrow all his troubles will wash away for the moment. And the only thing he can think about will be his lover.

"What's going on a two?"

Akira nearly jumped out of his skin at Morgana's voice. The cat yawned as he looked at him with dreary eyes.

The teenager cursed himself for letting his guard down. There is a reason that Mona is the team's source of intel.

"How…much did you hear?" Akira took advantage of his friend's dazed state to find out just what he heard.

"Something is happening at two." Mona yawned.

"I…will be making a deal with Iwia. Getting some guns' custom made and the like. I won't be needing you for this. You can go and hold a meeting with the team without me." Akira's charm swift came up with a good lie.

"Oh. Then what will everyone else do?"

"It's a free day. You all can do what you like. Night Morgana." Akira swiftly ended the conversation and went to sleep.

-OOO-

"A deal with Iwai huh?" Ryuji Sakamato rubbed his head at the information given to him and the rest of the thieves about their leader. Relayed to them by Mona.

"That's what he said." Morgana stretched out his back on the table.

"Man. And I really wanted to train in Mementos." Ryuji moaned. In café Leblanc, the Phantoms thieves held their morning meeting. They had stolen Haru's father's heart, and now it was a waiting game for them.

"So then," Ann adjusted her hair. "What do we do now?"

Makoto flatten her skirt and smiled, "How about we stu- "

"Oh! Let's go to Dome Town!" Ryuji jumped up with his toothy excited grin. "We haven't been there for a while! And it could be a pre-celebration for a job well done yeah!?"

"Ooh! That sounds awesome! I can go try those crapes that are on sale too!" Ann and her stomached seemed to agree.

Makoto looked more than a little agitated about being ignored. Haru gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry Mako-chan. We can study when we get back."

"Good idea Haru." The student council president's smile made Ann and Ryuji shiver. "We don't need the phantom thieves failing any classes, right?"

"Ah. Then I have nothing to worry about then." Yusuke lamented.

Futaba, laying on Akira's bed and fiddling with her laptop. "And I am not dumb so I have nothing to worry about either."

Ryuji snapped at the middle schooler. "Who the hell are ya call 'in stupid!?"

Futaba snickered and said. "2.5 g.p.a says what?"

"What?"

"Exactly."

"I guess we're all in agreement." Makoto stood with her bag in hand. "Let's go."

-OOO-

"Ah ah! That was actually pretty fun!"

Sayado laughed as she and Akira walked through the park. The sounds of the festival long behind them. The trees blowing in the chilly October air and through her white flowered patterned blouse. She toyed with the plastic bag that held all the prizes her secret boyfriend had gotten.

Akira smiled under his scarf. His black jacket and grey under shirt are little ruffled form his time at the shooting gallery. One hand in his pocket and another holding a demon lord mask. "I am glad you had a good time."

Gesturing at the mask, Sayado said. "You know you're really good at shooting games. That poor old man looked ready to cry when you kept nailing all those shoots."

"The king taught me well." Akira said with playful mystery.

Sayado just rolled her eyes at his playfulness. "Yeah yeah. Keep up that silly 'mystery man' thing you've got going for you."

For a moment, the high school teacher took in her surroundings. The park is the biggest departure form the bustling city of Shibuya. Trees lined the path way they walked on. To the left a babbling river. A few swans and ducks drifted down the stream while to the right of them a dense and silent wood.

"Wow." Sayado sighed. "You were right. There really is no one here."

"Yeah." Akira gentle took her hand in his. Startling her for a moment with the simple gesture. "It's just us today."

Like a silly high school girl, the teacher blushed bright red. Hesitantly, Sayado looked over her shoulder. Praying no police officers, or any students form Shujin would suddenly appear. And true to her boyfriend's words, it is only them and the wild life. Finally, relaxing, she leaned her head-on Akira's shoulder.

The couple enjoyed the quite walk of their second date.

"Let's sit here." Akira's date guided them to a bench.

"Ahhh…" Sayado sighed as she starched out her arms. "It's been so long since I could just kick back like this."

"Hm." Akira nodded, taking his seat next to her.

"You really know how to spoil a girl." Sayado smiled. "All the gifts and free time you give are almost illegal."

"You must have been a major playboy back in your home town huh?" Sayado teased. "Praying on all the innocent old ladies and widows. You bad boy."

Sayado expected a blush but instated got a sneaky smile. "If being a playboy is what got me you by my side, then I'll gladly wear that tittle."

The woman in her early thirties turned red like pure school girl again.

"Argh! Gezz!" She leaned herself on Akira's shoulder in frustration. "You're supposed to go 'I-It's not like that sensei!' I swear your so un cute."

Akira chuckled at his girlfriend's pouting.

"As punishment, you have tend to all my needs today! No complaints!" Sayado demanded.

Akira, taking her hand in his, easily compelled. "Sure."

Still the older woman blushed, but stayed silent. The woods and their heart beats becoming the only sound she could hear.

"Hey…" Sayado, after a while, asked in a small voice. "Is being a phantom thief…dangerous?"

The question didn't catch Akira off guard. Behind his glasses, his deep black eyes looked calm and understanding of Sayado's question. But that still didn't make it easy to answer.

"A little." He said quietly. Toying with her index finger playfully.

His lover returned the silly gesture. Poking at his middle finger while asking, "And how dangerous is a little?"

Akira paused in his playful hand holding. Thinking on his next words.

"It's dangerous enough." Is his final answer.

Sayado stayed silent as she laid her head on his shoulder. Listening to the singing of the river behind him. The chirping birds echoed throughout the park, and even the unease in her stomach relaxed her. All because of the young man next to her. They slowly fiddled with each other's fingers. Restless yet clam.

"Sorry." Akira said after a while. Leaning closer to Kawakami, feeling her distress.

"No. It's just…" Sayado sighed. "I don't want come to class one day and have your sit filled by someone else. All because you needed to take a 'leave of absence'."

"….." Akira understands her worries more then he lets on. He is the leader of seven people. He must watch over them more then he must watch over himself. One single mis step and it can all be over for them. The very thought of Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, anyone in his growing number of friends dying expressed true fear. An emotion he really isn't accustomed too.

And his homeroom teacher, a woman who has done the impossible and stole his heart, is now at the top of that list.

'I can't fail.' He thought with conviction. 'No matter what.'

Sayado's hand clenched up in his in fear. Her mind must have been running every possible bad scenario.

Gently, Akira lifted Sayado's chin up so she can look at him. Lowering his muffler to show his haunting smile. Her sweet mocha brown eyes stared into his cold black ones.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen." The phantom thief said sweetly.

"That's not a promise…." Sayado argued back, but his steel gaze made her voice sound small.

Akira smirked. A sinful, devil may care smile that sent a shiver down his teacher's spine. A very pleasant shiver indeed.

"Doesn't a good master take care of his servants?" Akira's husky whisper made his lover's hairs stand up. Her heart started to race as he leaned closer. "And I am good master, yes?"

"I…. don't know…." Sayado teased him back. Her finger slowly tracing up his thigh.

"You haven't proven it yet." The lustful teacher's soft lips brushed against her renegade of a student's. "My dear master…"

"Then…" Akira brought his lips closer. "I guess I'll just have too…."

"K-Kawakami-sensei!?"

Ann Tamakai's voice made Akira jump into the nearest bush at world breaking speeds. While Sayado leaped up fast enough to break the sound barrier.

Six students and cat all stared at her with slacked jaws and god smacked expressions.

"Ta-Takamaki-chan!? Sakamoto-kun!? Niijima-san!? Okumura -chan!? AND…um wh-who you two?" Sayado's panic died a little when she noticed two students she didn't recognize.

Yuskue bowed politely, "Greetings. I am Yuskue Kitagawa."

"Futaba Sakura!" The youngest of the group introduce herself kindly.

Although it didn't help Sayado's exasperation. "R-Right…. Anyway, what are you all doing here?"

Akira had told her all his friends would be doing anything but coming to the park today.

"Uh w-well we all were trying to go to Dome Town but- "

"The ride we wanted to go on broke down and they had to shut down the park." Ryuji finished with a groan. "Probably because some girl ate way too many crapes tried to get on."

Ann swiftly punched Ryuji in his stomach.

"Ugh!? Oohh you hit hard of someone who doesn't work out…" Coughed the blonde while his friend looked rather satisfied with herself.

"Damn right I do."

"W-Well it's was good seeing you all. Bye now!" Sayado took this chance to make her escape.

"Wait a sec! That guy you were with! Was that Akira!?" But her plan failed.

"Wh-what!? Akira? Here? My Takamaki-chan what gave you that idea…" Sayado was starting to sweat like a sex worker in church.

"Because his legs are sticking out form the bush. Duh." And There's Futaba with cold observation.

Ture to the young girl's words, Akira's legs peeked out from under the bush he was hiding in.

'Oh fuck!' Sayado cursed in her head while as she tried to think of an excuse.

Akira on the other hand, was trying his hardest to think of what to do. He looked at the mask he had taken with by accident. And then the lake before him. He had three choices.

-Jump into the lake and swim home

-come out and be honest with his friends

-reveal his true form

"I am not Akira!" He said as he leaped form the trees. "I AM MASKED AKIRA!"

Choosing to reveal his true self may have not be the best option judging by the dead silence and the tumble weed rolling by. The awkward sentai warrior pose he did with the demon lord mask he is wearing doesn't help either.

'I am in love with an idiot…" Sayado sighed. Rubbing her temples for her headache.

"Once again Akira I am marveled by your sense of aesthetics." Yuskue broke the tension with his strange musing. "Truly magnificent!"

"No. I think he's just broken." Futaba said.

"Dude." Ryuji asked after waking up from the utter shock. "Are you and Kawakami-sensei…a thing?"

Lowering his mask below his glasses, Akira mumbled. "I wonder…."

"Akira Kurusu!"

Makoto, who has been silent the whole time, spoke up. And she is far from happy.

'Crap! She's in her 'queen' mode!' The leader of the phantom thieves began to sweat. Being the more unyielding of the group, an angry Makoto could scare off even the deadliest of shadows. And with her being their advisor, she can be very stern when something unexpected comes up.

"Are you dating your teacher…" It was more of threat then a question.

Kawakami, bless her soul, stood to face the demon that is Niijima. "Yes! Me and Akira-kun are dating! And if any you tell anyone, I'll-I'll h-hold you back a year!" Even though she would never do that do anyone her students, the thought of losing her job and her boyfriend forced her to extremes.

"For real!?" Ryuji gasped in horror. Ann looked just as terrified.

"C-Clam down sensei!"

"I don't know why your freaking out Ryuji. You were going to be held back anyway." Morgana, never one to not take jab at the blonde, snickered in his cat form.

"Zip it ya flea bag!"

"I-I m-m-mean it! One word of this to anyone and you'll never graduate!" Sayado said says boldly. Even though her knees are buckling.

"Um…Your knees are shaking sensei." Haru said kindly.

"Yeah. She totally bluffing." Futaba deadpanned.

Even with her face bright red, Sayado shouted. "I-I am serious!"

Akira sighed. This is going to get them nowhere. He placed his hand Sayado's head to calm her down.

"Eep!?" And it also made her do that cute squeaking noise she doses when she's nervous.

"Let's talk about this at Leblanc." Akira said. Preparing himself for a very long train ride home.

-OOO-

In the attic, or Akira's room, Kawakami sat with her students. Which are also her boyfriend's' friends.

Usually, setting on Akira's couch made her feel at home. But now setting around her as one her students, the school delinquent, the third-year council president, and two other kids, made her feel like she was about to be interrogated. And it made it worse by her boyfriend is down stairs making coffee for everyone.

'I can't believe he left me alone here.' Sayado thought with despair. Even though she was smiling, awkwardly smiling, at the students, she about ready to cry from the pressure.

"Um I-I should apologize, Kawakami-san." Makoto, much to Sayado's relief sliced the tension in the air. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that it was such a surprise to see Akira-kun dating, and with you being his teacher. I actually thought the worse and well…."

"Mako-chan's overprotective mother switch flipped." Haru, holding Morgana giggled.

Makoto turned a fierce shade of red, "I-I am not some over bearing mother! Right?"

Ryuji rolled his eyes, "Your like, if Robo-cop had a mom."

"A big scary mom that can break bones with her pinky…." Ann grumbled under her breath.

"So, you're not...mad or anything?" Sayado asked. Quite perplexed by the sudden change of events.

"Huh?" Ann titled her head. "Why would we be mad?"

"To be honest we were quite worried that his social life is rather…lacking." Yuskue said. "He is quite busy. And there are times that we barely get a chance to merely chat with him."

"Although we didn't except him to be a cougar chaser!" Ryuji snickered. Much to Sayado's ire.

"Takamaki-chan. Could you…"

"On it!" Ann said before smacking Ryuji in the head.

"Ow!"

"That guys always doing something ya know?" Futaba nodded in agreement. "It's nice to see he has someone besides us to watch out for him."

"Yeah." Ann agreed with her big cheery smile. "Being a phantom thief is rough enough. With him being our leader and all he doesn't get much time off you know?"

"Wait! You all Phantom thieves!? Akira's the leader!?" Sayado looked utterly floored.

"Ann! You block head!" Ryuji chastised his old friend.

"Honestly how did you guys keep this a secret until now…." Morgana gave groaning meow.

"B-But I thought he would have told you!?" Ann tried to defend herself. "I mean you are his girlfriend! That's not something you should hid!"

Sayado blushed at Ann proudly stating her's and Akira's relationship. "W-Well he didn't actually tell me. I kind of just figured it out on my own. Although…."

Looking around the room, the high school teacher started putting everything together.

"It's all starting to make sense now. You all did start hanging out together after that whole thing with the sicko Komashida. I feel bad for not noticing it all sooner…."

Sayado then looked at Niijima, "But even you Niijima-chan? The straight-laced student council president apart of the Phantom Thieves? It sounds too good to be real."

Makoto grinned rather nervously, "W-Well there were certain circumstances…"

"Wait!" Sayado stood up. A look of utter mortification on her face. "If you're all the Phantom thieves then does that mean you all know about me- "

"Working as a maid to pay those veil 'guardians'? Yes." Yuskue answered bluntly.

"Ah…ha ha…ahh..." Sayado collapsed in the couch. Her face in her hands and life turned around. "It's over…my normal life as teacher…shattered…"

"If it helps any, Kawakami-san." Yuskue said. "Your dedication to your students is quite admirable."

"Y-Yeah!" Ann joined in on cheering up the poor woman. "I kind of wish all teachers are like you!"

"And don't worry." Haru fluffy bright smile seemed to brighten the whole room. "You've kept Akira-kun's secret so it's only fair that we keep yours."

"Thanks." Sayado, sighed in relief. "Although this doesn't help how strange this all is…"

"Well now that that's all out in the open." Ryuji smiled. "I've got a question for you sensei."

"What is it?"

"Do you and him use that maid outfit for like roleplaying and stuff?"

Makoto sighed with her fingers on her temple. "Futaba."

"Rightyo your highness!" The youngest thief suddenly wacked Ryuji across the skull.

"Ack!? What the hell!? Why is everyone hitting me!?"

"Come on Sakamoto-kun." Sayado snickered. "I always hear that you wanted girls to hit on you."

"I don't mean like this!"

"Eh heh heh. This is kind of surreal you know?" Ann said.

"How do you think I feel?" Sayado sighed listlessly. "Not only am I dating a student, but apparently, he's the leader of Japans' most wanted. And half the Phantom Thieves are students in my school. The stress really gets to me sometimes."

"Um if you don't mind me asking, Sensei." Haru spoke up in innocent curiosity. "What made you fall in love with Akira-kun?"

"Ooohhh! Yeah! I am a wondering about that too!" Ann jumped up and down in her chair in excitement.

"Ann." Makoto said sternly. "Their life isn't some Tv drama."

"But don't you want to know how our 'great leader' acts when were not around?" Ann aimed her teasing gaze at Makoto. Knowing the intelligent girl's curiosity would get the best of her.

"I would actually like to hear this as well." Yuskue's nodded in agreement. "Hearing the tale of the forbidden union of two lovers may just help with my new art project."

"I honestly can't tell if he does act any different." Sayado messed with her hair as she tried to think of anything.

"He's just as quite in class as he is with me. And he's probably the most mature kid I've seen. It's kind of annoying really." Sayado sighed, placing her chin in her palm. "I thought dating a younger man would be like, I don't know, he'd be all innocent and blushing. But Akira has me red faced most of the time. It's like he has two faces."

"Yeah. That sounds like our leader." Ryuji chuckled. "He may look dopey but that whole thing is trick he uses to tease people."

"Yes. He can be quite he sadist." Yuskue added.

"And a playboy." Ann laughed.

Makoto, fixing her hair, smiled. "Devious."

Haru giggled. "Cruel."

"A gentlemen crook." Morgana meowed.

"A Demon!" and Futaba finished off.

"Um…were those compliments?"

"So…." Ann leaned a little closer to her teacher. "With you being a prat of the phantom thieves and dating their leader. Think you could waver some test for me?"

Sayado smiled at her student, "Oh Takamaki-chan. Of course, not~."

Ann looked genuinely confused. "Eh?"

Sayado's warm motherly smile looked increasingly cruel as she spoke. "You are going to take my test, and you going to do your hardest to pass. And, as your lovely teacher, I will help you in any way possible to pass. I just won't let you pass. That. Easily."

"And!" She looked at the rest of the students. "While we are at school, you will all address me as Sensei or Kawakami-Sensei! If ANY of you say anything otherwise, your next test will be the hardest thing you take! Is that clear?"

"U-Uhhh…" Ann started to sweat while Makoto reassured the teacher.

"Don't worry, Kawakami-sensei. I will be teaching all of them with great care…." The look in Makoto's and Sayado's eyes instilled true fear in Ryuji and Ann.

"B-But-But!"

"You better give it up Ann." Akira, walking upstairs with many drinks balanced on a severing tray, laughed. "When we started dating, Sayado got really strict with me. I get no special treatment."

"That's because I treat you special enough…" Sayado mumbled under her breath.

"Damn." Ryuji grumbled. "You two are practically made for each other. Scary ass lovers…"

-OOO-

Walking out of Leblanc, Sayado is grinning ear to ear with Akira.

"Well that was an experience."

"Want me to walk you home?" Akira offered. It was night time, but not too late. The stars are out while some people are going home from work. And others and just waking up for work.

"No. It's not that late so I'll be fine. Besides, we may just end up running into another one of my students."

Akira smiled along with her, but there is some sadness in his smile. "Sorry about that. I... didn't expect them to be at the park."

His lover giggled, "Don't worry about it. Actually, I am kind of glad they found out. It takes a bit of the weigh off my shoulders."

"Saya…" Akira sighed. Feeling extremely guilty. Being a teacher is stressful enough. Now she has to keep not only their relationship a secret, but the whole operation of the phantom thieves as well. All that must be a heavy burden on her. There are times, dark times, where he wonders if it would be better if he had just left her alone. If he had never started this relationship, would it have made this kind woman's already hard life easier.

He was about to suggest the very thing. "If you-mph?"

"Don't."

However, Sayado's stern gaze and stubborn voice destroyed those thoughts. "I know you're thinking that all this is worrying is bad for me. And…your right. But…"

Her hand traveled down Akira's hand to happily grasp his own. Her face turning a sweet shade of pink. Standing on her toes to give him a kind kiss on his cheek.

"You, make it all worth it…" His lover's voice was barely a whisper. But it struck like lighting in his heart.

"Besides…" Sayado stepped closer. Her eyes glowing with a different passion. "It's a maid's duty not to make her master worry. And what kind of maid would I be if you made you worry about me master?"

Akira's smile grew sinful as he hugged Kawakami's waist. "You're the perfect servant. One I wouldn't know what to do without."

He bent his head to her ear. His lips just teasing her as he growled, "One that deserves a reward…."

Sayado nearly lost all feeling in her knees when he said that.

"I'll be waiting for it." Bring her hand to the back of his head, his teacher looked deep in his seductive gaze. "Master."

Their lips met in quick, but fiery kiss. They didn't want to end it. But they had too.

"I love you." Akira said. The faintest sighs of a blush on his cheeks.

Sayado gave him one last kiss, "I love you too."

Before letting go of his hand.

Akira watched her leave. Savoring the moment where, now they are lovers. But in the morning, they teacher and student.

As Sayado vanished into the night, Akira turned back to the store.

Only to see the cheeky grins of all his friends.

"You lady killer you!" Ann giggled.

"That was very romantic Akira-kun." Haru had tint blush form watching the moment.

Yusuke mused. "Truly a passionate scene. I only wish I could immortalize it with my art."

"Seriously Inari." Futaba sighed "There's this thing called personal space. Maybe you should buy some."

Makoto, while looking apologetic, is still quite guilty. "I-I tried to stop them. But you know how they can get…."

"I gotta say," Morgana jumped on his shoulder. "She's quit fitting for a man your stature."

"Thanks guys." Akira smiled at his team.

"Damn dude." Ryuji swung his arm over his best friend. "I never would have thought you would dating a teacher. That takes some real guts. Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you guys seriously do master and servant roleplay?"

Akira sighed. Rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Yuskue."

"Certainly." The artist smacked the thug.

"Ow! What the eff man!?"

"Oh!" Yuske gasped. "That was quite enjoyable."

"DON'T ENOY IT!"

* * *

 **Leave a review or PM to tell me what you think.**

 **I didn't expect Sayado's to be so long. But I guess it's because there's a lot to unpack with her's and Akira's relationship. The phantom thieves, their social status, their age, it's complex. Either way, I liked how they handled her confession scene. Shockingly, the woman who cosplays as a maid and was hinted to be a sex worker, doesn't have that much mention of sex.**

 **Unlike a lot of confessions scenes where you either kiss or they say something coy like, 'let try doing couple stuff', you just lay on Sayado's lap and it cuts to black. Futaba may have the most innocent scene, until valentine's day where you break a few laws and backs with every love interest, Sayado's is just sweet instead of fetish like. And her arc is well done. She's a kind woman put into a shit situation. And even then, when was working herself to death, she still worried about you. And it takes your kindness to make finally start loving herself more.**

 **Yeah, Sayado is a great lover to have. Just like everyone else in this game.**


End file.
